Say Yes
by PinKid Leader
Summary: Akhir-akhir ini Sakura senang sekali mendengarkan sebuah lagu yang menggambarkan isi hatinya pada seseorang. Bahkan, ia menyanyikannya beberapa bait di depan seseorang tersebut! Orang itu peka gak ya? Dan bagaimanakah Sakura dan seseorang itu akan bersatu? AU. Mind to RnR?


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story © PinKid Leader

A SasuSaku FanFiction

.

.

.

Say Yes!

.

.

.

"Boy, I see you walking by everyday.." sahut seorang gadis bersurai merah muda panjang sambil berkacak pinggang serta menampakkan senyum hangat andalannya. Matanya berwarna emerald berkilau. Kulit yang putih mulus dan bibir berwarna pink alami. Ya, ia sungguh cantik.

Haruno Sakura. Nama dari gadis itu. Ia sedang berjalan dengan seorang lelaki tampan yang sedang berjalan santai. Hanya saja, lelaki itu berjalan di belakang sang gadis. Lelaki itu hanya memperhatikan gadis yang sedang berjalan di depannya.

Uchiha Sasuke. Itulah nama dari lelaki bersurai hitam kebiruan dengan rambut yang mencuat ke belakang. Hidung mancung dan rahang tirus menghiasi wajah tampannya. Tak lupa, mata onyx setajam elang andalannya. Juga... Bibir tipisnya itu.

"So, just stop! In the name of love! And just say... YES!" Gadis itu 'sedikit berteriak membuat beberapa orang yang tengah berlalu lalang melihat ke arah sang gadis. Gadis itu tak mempedulikannya. Ia terus bernyanyi, "Can you feel my heart~? Can you read my mind~?" dan terus bernyanyi. Entah kenapa, Sasuke 'sedikit' senang mendengar senandung gadis yang sangat menyukainya itu. Padahal sudah 3 kali Sakura menyanyikan lagu itu. Sasuke tahu. Ia tahu betul bahwa Sakura menyukainya. Entah apa yang membuatnya diam dan tak melakukan apapun tentang perasaan Sakura.

Mereka memakai baju seragam sekolah yang sama. Yang membedakannya, hanyalah rompi dan rok Sakura serta celana panjang Sasuke. Seragam itu identik dengan warna hijau kotak-kotak. Itulah, seragam khas Konoha High School. Ya, kedua anak ini adalah pelajar dari sekolah tersebut. Jika, kita bertanya, apakah mereka adalah sepasang kekasih? Hanya karena mereka terlihat pergi ke sekolah bersama? Itu, salah. Mereka bukan sepasang kekasih. Hanya satu yang berharap di antara mereka berdua. Dan, itu adalah sang gadis yang sungguh menyukai lelaki dibelakangnya. Baiklah, kita akan kembali ke beberapa menit yang lalu, saat dimana Sakura bertemu dengan pujaannya itu.

.

.

.

"Sepertinya aku kepagian..." ujar seorang gadis yang tengah berjalan di pinggir jalan raya itu. Ia memelankan langkahnya. Memperlambat waktunya untuk sampai ke sekolah. Karena, ia kepagian. Ia melirik jam tangan merah muda di tangan kirinya. 'Baru jam 6.20' batin Sakura, nama gadis itu.

Ia pun memasang headseat merah muda di kedua telinganya dan mendengarkan sebuah lagu yang sangat menggambarkan isi hatinya saat ini. Sebuah lagu dari girlband ternama di Korea Selatan, SNSD atau lebih terkenalnya ialah Girls' Generation. Ia terus berjalan pelan dan menghirup udara segar di pagi hari itu. Ia melewati taman komplek rumahnya. Lalu, tersenyum melihat banyak anak-anak kecil bermain di taman itu. Dan, ia pun kembali melangkah pelan.

"Boy, I see you walking by everyday-" Ia menghentikan acara bersenandungnya juga acara melangkah pelannya tiba-tiba. Karena, ia melihat seseorang yang memakai seragam yang sama dengannya. Tepatnya, seorang lelaki yang sangat ia kenali. Dan, ia sukai tentunya.

"Sasuke-kun!" panggil Sakura pada Sasuke yang kebetulan sedang berjalan dengan headset hitam menghiasi telinganya. Merasa namanya dipanggil, ia pun menengok ke arah sumber suara. "Hn, Sakura," balasnya singkat.

Tak ada pembicaraan, mereka pun berjalan bersama. Mereka pergi ke sekolah mereka. Bersama-sama. Ya, Bersama-sama.

Jadi begitulah, bagaimana mereka bisa bersama pagi itu. Mereka cukup , mereka sudah saling mengenal sejak kecil. Dan, selalu bersama. Bukan berarti mereka akrab, bersama dalam artian 'selalu' satu lingkungan. Satu komplek. Satu sekolah. Dari dulu. Semua orang pun tahu bahwa Sakura sangat menyukai Sasuke, terkadang ia blak-blakan jika berbicara tentang rasa sukanya pada Sasuke. Ia pun terlalu peduli pada Sasuke. Hingga semua orang berasumsi bahwa, Haruno Sakura menyukai Uchiha Sasuke.

Lagipula, perempuan mana yang tak suka dengan Sasuke? Walau tak ada yang sempurna di dunia ini, jika di lihat secara fisik, ia 'hampir' mendekati sempurna. Setiap manusia mempunyai kekurangan, termasuk Sasuke. Kekurangannya adalah, ia dingin, keras kepala dan tertutup. Tapi itulah yang membuat Sakura tak menyerah mendapatkan Sasuke. Hm, Benarkan, Sakura?

Dan tak terasa, mereka berdua sudah tiba di depan gerbang sekolah megah yang terbuka lebar itu. "Sasuke-kun! Nanti pulangnya, kita bareng lagi ya?" tanya Sakura dengan bersemangat. Ia memang anak yang periang dan enerjik. Tak heran, ia sungguh berani berbicara blak-blakan seperti itu. Kepada Sasuke, sang Pangeran Sekolah yang di incar hampir seluruh gadis disekolah itu.

"Aku ada urusan," jawab Sasuke dengan cueknya. Sambil berjalan menjauhi Sakura yang terdiam. "Aku akan menunggu sampai urusanmu selesai," balas Sakura dengan senyum lebarnya. Membuat Sasuke mendengus kesal, lalu berkata, "Terserah kau," ia pun masuk kedalam sekolah itu. Meninggalkan Sakura yang terbengong-bengong menatap kepergian Sasuke.

"YES!"

Lagi-lagi, ia mendengarkan lagu itu. Padahal, itu jam pelajaran Bahasa Inggris milik Anko-sensei yang terkenal mempunyai mata yang jeli dan kejutekannya itu. Anko-sensei yang sedang menjelaskan materi di depan kelas pun memperhatikan seorang anak muridnya sedang senyum-senyum sendiri, lalu menulis sesuatu. Lalu, mulutnya komat kamit pelan. Menandakan ia sedang bersenandung pelan. Langsung saja Anko-sensei mengambil penghapus whiteboard kelas itu.

BLETAKKK!

"Aduh! Siapa yang melemparku sih?!" tanya kencang Sakura sambil memegang kepalanya. Ia mengaduh kesakitan. Ia pun menciut saat seorang suara wanita yang ia kenali menggema di kelas yang hening itu. Seluruh siswa dan siswi yang ada di sana menciut melihat sang guru yang menatap tajam salah satu teman mereka yang membuat masalah itu. Termasuk Sasuke yang terdiam, menatap kedua orang didepannya itu. Menunggu adegan selanjutnya.

"AKU YANG MELEMPARMU, HARUNO! SEPULANG SEKOLAH NANTI, BANTU SHIZUNE-SENSEI DI PERPUSTAKAAN!" suara tegas Anko Mitarashi menggema di ruang kelas itu. Sasuke yang melihatnya, hanya menatap Sakura yang sedang memonyongkan bibirnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Huh, kenapa bisa ketahuan ya? Memang wajahku saat bersenandung pelan tadi terlihat sangat mencolok ya? Ah sudahlah, aku gagal pulang bareng dengan Sasuke-kun," ujar Sakura kecewa, lalu melangkah lesu mengambil buku selaniutnya yang akan ia taruh kembali ke rak seharusnya. Ia pun memakai headset merah mudanya lagi. Dan, lagi-lagi mendengarkan lagu yang sama. Lalu, ia memandang sekitar perpustakaan. Hanya ada beberapa orang yang sedang menghabiskan acara membacanya. Dan, ia melihat Sasuke tengah melewati perpustakaan sembari membawa tas hitamnya. Karena, memang bel pulang sudah berdentang 10 menit yang lalu.

Tak terasa, 1 jam telah berlalu. Ia menghabiskan 1 jam di perpustakaan. Dan, sekarang sudah jam setengah 6 sore. Ia melirik jam merah muda yang melingkari tangan mungilnya. Ia menghela napas. 'Sasuke-kun pasti sudah pulang, lebih baik aku juga segera pulang' batin Sakura dalam hati.

Ia melangkah pelan di lorong sekolah yang sudah sepi itu. Sepatu hitam bercorak merah muda itu dihentakkannya ke lantai lorong sekolah. Ia lelah. Tapi, ia berusaha terlihat ceria dan menyemangatkan dirinya sendiri. Sampai ia melihat siluet seseorang di ujung lorong tersebut, ia yang penasaran pun menghampiri siluet itu. Dan ternyata...

"Sasuke-kun!" sahut Sakura kaget dengan penampakan (?) di hadapannya , Sasuke tengah bersandar di dinding. Dengan mata tertutup, serta peluh di dahinya. 'Ia tertidur' batin Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun.." panggil Sakura pelan, sambil menjentikkan jemari telunjuknya ke bahu tegap Sasuke. "Hn?" sebelah mata sang Pangeran terbuka. Menampakkan onyx tajam yang melirik gadis merah muda di sampingnya itu.

"Sasuke-kun sedang apa disini? Bukankah bel pulang sudah 1 jam yang lalu?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah innocent. Sasuke hanya menjawab pelan, "Habis menyelesaikan urusan," Sakura mengangguk-ngangguk lalu, tersenyum jahil...

"Hei, Sasuke-kun."

"Hn?"

"Kau tadi menungguku ya?"

"Tidak,"

"Masa sih?"

"Hn."

"Pembohong."

"..."

"Benar, kan? Kau pasti menungguku tadi, hehe."

"Sok tahu."

"Tentu saja aku tahu, Sasuke-kun."

"Hn?"

"Boy, I see you walking by everyday~ So, just stop! In the name of love and just say.. YES!"

"Yes," lalu, Sasuke pun pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang masih tak sadar dan terkejut dengan jawaban lelaki tampan tersebut.

"Ayo pulang, Sakura," suara dari seorang Pangeran Sekolah impian gadis itu menyadarkan sang gadis dari kekagetannya, lalu sang gadis cantik berambut merah muda pun melangkahkan kakinya kencang. Ia merasa langkah-langkah indahnya ini terasa lebih ringan dari langkah-langkah kaki yang ia hentakkan ke jalan setapak biasanya. Ia melihat punggung tegap itu membelakanginya. Entah apa yang dia yang pikirkan, ia langsung menerjang punggung tegap itu. Memeluk pinggang lelaki-nya dari belakang. Menghirup aroma tubuh sang lelaki yang tengah tersenyum tipis.

"Karena cinta, tak selalu harus bilang 'cinta' kan, Sasuke-kun?"

"Ya, Sakura, kau dan aku punya cara yang berbeda untuk bilang 'cinta'."

"Ngg, maksudmu apa?"

"Jika kau lewat senandungmu, maka aku hanya melakukan apa yang kau senandungkan."

"Kau tidak melakukan apa yang ku senandungkan, Sasuke-kun!"

"Aku melakukannya."

"Tidak!"

"Just Say.. Yes."

"APA?! Hanya tiga huruf dan kau bilang kau melakukannya?! Anak tk pun bisa, bahkan lebih baik dari pada kau, Sasuke-kun!"

"Kau samakan aku dengan anak tk?! Kau fikir rasa cintaku sama dengan rasa cinta anak tk padamu?!"

"Aku tidak bilang anak tk mencintaiku! Dan- Hei! Kau tadi berkata 'rasa cintaku'?"

"Tidak."

"Aku. Mendengarnya. Sasuke-kun."

"Kau salah dengar."

"Tidak! Aku mendengarnya dengan jelas! Dasar kau pembohong!"

"Mana ada orang ganteng mbohong?"

"Ada! KAU!"

"Yang berbohong ganteng ini. "

"..."

"Ck, karena jika aku 'cinta', tak berarti aku harus bilang 'aku cinta padamu' kan?"

"Memang. Jadi?"

"Kau milikku."

"Aku cinta padamu, Sasuke-kun."

"Aku tahu."

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

.

~~~~~~Say Yes by Girls' Generation~~~~~~

RnR? Thanks before, guys :)


End file.
